Satin and Sorrow
by The Demon Becca
Summary: The other Pokemon make fun of Sylveon's ribbons and bows, but his trainer will always love him, even if Sylveon can't quite see that. (One-Shot)


**Satin and Sorrow**

_Is this what it was like for Father? _Sylveon couldn't help but wonder as he sat behind a tree, away from the others. They were always making fun of his ribbons, his bows, but it's not like Sylveon could help it! He hadn't wanted to become a Sylveon, and he was sure his Trainer, Daniel, hadn't either. Sylveon had wanted to become something great, something powerful, like an Umbreon or an Espeon—those were the two he most wanted to be. But Daniel, apparently, didn't know the mechanics of an "eeveelution," and he had evolved in mid-day, after their second Gym Battle win, into, not an Espeon, but a Sylveon.

Sylveon knew he was useless to the team; Daniel was nearly unbeatable by now. They had six gym badges and they were still going strong. While, as an Eevee, Sylveon was somewhat useful, when he'd evolved he became weak to many more things—it was ridiculous how many Arbok's they came into contact with over the couple of months he'd been a fairy type—and the other _Pokémon were always teasing him about his appearance. _

Sylveon always felt useless. Daniel's team of Charizard, Lucario, Delphox, and Gengar was already extremely powerful—they didn't need him around to take care of a pesky Dragon. There were actually a ton of things to take on dragon-types, especially with the newly-discovered Mega-Evolution; one hit from mega-evolved Lucario's Dragon Pulse and the dragon would be brought to its knees, provided it had any. Dragons were also ridiculously easy to find in Kalos, and any good Sneasel or Lapras that knew Ice Beam would definitely destroy the all-powerful dragon-type.

_ It would be better. . ._ Sylveon began, not really wanting to finish the thought,_ if I weren't here. . . _  
As an Eevee, he'd thought the whole idea of fairies was dumb. Good Trainers shouldn't need an extra type to win against trainers, all they need is a good strategy and a decently-leveled Pokémon. The fairies also had poor designs, he'd thought, and they looked very similar to modern human objects. Being a Unovan1 Pokémon, these thoughts were not odd to him, but to all the other wild Pokémon he met along the way, it was a different story. He'd once stated he thought fairies were weird, thinking that the Flabébé was pure grass, and made it cry.

Sighing, Sylveon glanced back at the team; all happy, enjoying themselves, without him. He was thinking on this too much, he decided. It didn't matter if the other Pokémon liked him—or did it? He often heard Gengar say that you are what you are because your friends make you that way. For a mischievous ghost type, his 3,000 years of living had wised him up quite a bit.

Sylveon stood quietly and began to walk away from where they had set up camp. He didn't get far, however, before a loud voice directed towards him made his ears prick slightly,

"Where do you think you're goin', fairy-boy~" Charizard called out, causing the others' eyes to dart over to said fairy-boy. Daniel, the oblivious boy, was still setting up his tent, which seemed easier said than done.

**"Out" **Sylveon growled the word more than saying it. Hurriedly, he ran at full speed away from where he stood. If he hadn't gotten out of there quicker, Charizard would definitely have Fire Blast'd his ass into next week. And the fairy wouldn't have been able to protect himself, either, a Moonblast wouldn't have done anything to a fire-type like the pseudo dragon.

Sylveon didn't know how long he ran, or how far, but he ended up on the edge of a cliff he'd never seen before, staring at the full moon. He expected to see a Houndoom, or even a lone Mightyena, but he never in a million years would've thought he'd see one of them. It was female, he could sense it, and her rings were a glowing blue in the light of the moon. She trotted up next to Sylveon and sat next to him, not making a sound.

Sylveon had never seen an Umbreon in real life, but they were so much more beautiful in person, especially the blue on this particular dark-type. Sylveon had always wanted to become an Umbreon, but as he stared at the creature, he knew why Arceus had destined him to be a Sylveon. Umbreon were evolutions made for only the specialist Eevee

"Don't you have a trainer?" The Umbreon spoke suddenly.

Instead of swooning over how perfect her voice was, Sylveon opted for responding, "Yes, but I don't want to be around him—or the others—right now."

"And if they leave you behind?" Umbreon asked.

"Then. . . Then they leave me. The others don't want me around, and I'm sure Daniel doesn't want a fairy to make him look weak." Sylveon spat bitterly. He knew what he was doing: he was covering up his sadness with anger, covering up his sorrow with satin.

"Do you really think that?" Umbreon's voice seemed to waver slightly, but Sylveon couldn't really tell. "Do you really think that they don't love you? Of course they would care if you were to vanish. I doubt this Daniel would've survived without your being there."

"I don't listen to Pokémon I've just met." Sylveon replied, standing again. If all Umbreon had this personality, he was glad he didn't become one.

He only got about five feet away from the Umbreon until something tackled him to the ground and his body was enveloped in a warm chest. It was Daniel, his trainer, his partner.

"Of course we love you, Sylveon!" Daniel nearly shouted. "I-I couldn't find you and so I sent Nightmare to get you. I thought you weren't ever going to come back, you stupid Fairy!"

Nightmare. That had to be Umbreon, Sylveon decided. With large, pupil-less blue eyes, the Pokémon glanced over at the Umbreon, who was staring straight back with a smirk.

Sylveon sighed again and let himself be hugged tight by his trainer.

As a fairy, he would never really be accepted, but there was no harm in trying, right?

**Author's Notes: **  
(1): Unovan means that the person (in this case, Sylveon) was originally from the Unova region. (e.g. If he was from Sinnoh, it would've been Sinnohan)

In honor of my level eighty-something MALE Sylveon, I give you this weird little one-shot. Originally, I planned to do a Male!Sylveon x Male!Umbreon one-shot, but I soon got bored of that and just did this little fluff trip. If any of you would like to see that one-shot sometime in the future, tell me in the comment section BELOW (#RayWilliamJohnson) and I'll get on that.


End file.
